Mistaken Saints
by Evil-Gwen
Summary: Crossover BtVS, Angel, & Boondock SaintsrnThe Saints come for Faith. COMPLETE! I'm sorry I forgot to say so in the 2nd part.
1. Part 1

**Mistaken Saints**

**Category: Crossover BtVS, Angel, & Boondock Saints**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, belongs to Joss & 20thCentury Fox.**

**Rating: R-for language, cause let's face it I can't write this without a little cursing. **

**Summary: The Saints come for Faith.**

**Distribution: Anyone who asks permission.**

**Spoilers: Post-Buffy/mid-season 5 of Angel. Post movie.**

**Part I**

"_And shepherds we shall be, for Thee, my Lord, for Thee. Power hath descended forth from thy hand that our feet may swiftly carry out Thy command. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be. Nomane Padre et felie Spirit du Sainte"_

Buffy, Dawn, and Willow sat around a table in Robin's apartment staring at a single newspaper.

"I can't believe they finally caught her." Dawn spoke quietly.

"I tried everything," the red head spoke somberly.

"It's not your fault, Will, they were bound to catch her eventually."

"It, it says here that a FBI Agent Paul Smecker was in charge of the group that caught her." Buffy read.

"Hey, that name sounds familiar." Dawn spoke after a moment of silence.

Willow reached for her computer and began typing away. "He was involved with the case involving 'The Saints'."

Faith held the receiver and looked through the glass window at the person on the other end of the line. His single eye showed the truth, he himself did not want to speak.

"Trial." She told him.

"How do you hear?" He asked.

"Paper and all these bitches have been ranting on and on about these Saints?"

"What have they said?"

She was silent.

"Faith?"

"Xander," she smiled, "First that the younger two are hot and second that they have been running from town to town for awhile, but disappeared at the same time that I was caught."

"Perfect, Willow wants you to be on guard; she, Buffy, and Dawn are going."

"And you?"

"Babysitting duty."

"One of the other girls should go, show that I have family."

"I can't believe that we're doing this or that you're here."

"Luck of the crappy draw, maybe you should go and be my one eyed boyfriend."

"Sound idea, but someone has to supervise Andrew with Robin being in England with Giles."

Xander leaned in closer to the window. "If they come for you, The Saints, tell them, get out, escape, you're a slayer, and we need you."

Faith caught sight of the guards coming toward her. "Time's up."

"Magic hug," he whispered.

She blew him a kiss. "I'll survive."

"You better, I'll see you soon."

_We do not ask for your poor or your hungry! We do not want your tired and sick! It is your corrupt we claim!_

The Saints entered the court house; Agent Smecker had found them in the midst of a rampage through New York. He told them of a very dangerous murderous woman, Faith Lehane. She had killed two men, a police officer, and had several assaults on her record. After all that she had escaped from prison last year and rampaged through two cities in California, and was now going to be put on trial in Los Angeles. Smecker told them that she had to be taken out. He put them in hiding and then brought them out the day of the trial. The three went in thinking they were prepared, but were not.

_It is your evil that will be sought by us! With every breath we shall hunt them down. Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies! Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal!_

The door of Faith's cell opened, guards entered with their clubs raised, two bent over her and attached shackles to her wrists and ankles. They led her out into the hall; she glanced up to see her lawyer at the end of the hall waiting for her. Her lawyer was Charles Gunn, Angel had pulled the strings, so Faith didn't bother to ask how the street thug suddenly knew about the law. She was dressed in a simple black dress shirt and pants suit with her hair brushed and simple clip holding her long bangs back. As she walked down the hall, the other inmates clanked against the bars telling her that they knew she was dead. Some snickered as others watched silently, some even whispered, "dead woman walking". She kept her head high and she walked up to Charles.

"Hey, Chuck, you my lawyer?"

"Boss, says you're important, I agree."

"I never thought I'd lived to be represented by Wolfram & Hart."

"Me, neither."

_These are principals by which every man of every faith can embrace! These are not polite suggestions! These are cores of behavior, and those of you that ignore them will pay the dearest cost! There are varying degrees of evil!_

Faith glanced up to see Buffy, Dawn, Willow, Vi, and Rona as she was escorted to her seat in front of them. Willow and Buffy remained somber, while Vi's face was strong, Rona's was daring, and Dawn was playing to the tune of beloved angered sister. The trial started, but as Faith walked up to the stand all four slayers froze, Faith including. The doors burst open and THEY entered. Faith's family surged forward to protect her, but was blocked by the eldest with a gun. Buffy stepped in front of the girls to protect them.

_We urge you lesser forms of filth not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption into our domain. For if you do, one day you will look behind you and you will see we three. And on that day, you will reap it! And we will send you to whatever god you wish._

Murphy burst into the court room with father and brother at his side. He ran to their target as his father ran toward her lawyer and family and Connor covered the press. He threw Miss Lehane to the floor, but even with the gun barrel to her neck she refused to kneel. He looked up the see Connor moving toward him, while their father tried to get five young women to back away.

"Not Faith!" The younger red head cried out with fire in her voice.

"She has to pay for her crimes." Pa spoke.

"We need Faith!" The black girl yelled.

"She is a murder!" Connor replied.

Murphy was about to speak when Miss Lehane grabbed his arm, twisted it around, flipped him over her, and pulled him up tight to her.

Buffy knew what they were letting Faith do was wrong by the laws of man, but they could not lose her and a Slayer does not always answer to man's law. Not after Sunnydale, Amanda, Molly, Chloe, Anya; it was too much. Human law could no longer be taken into account; they had bigger things to worry about now. Faith grasped the smaller one as Buffy stepped up to the eldest letting him see the slayer in her eyes. He did not back down, but he probably didn't see what was happening behind him.

"Murph!" The other yelled.

:Click:

The room went silent as Faith pointed the barrel to the man's temple. "I am not evil; I have faced evil and spat in her face. I made mistakes, but the world cannot afford to lose another warrior. Join us or step aside."

"You must be judged," the man in her grasp replied.

"Not today and not by you, you mortals have no idea what you're doing." Dawn spoke. "The world is bigger than this, us."

"You speak of mortality, girl, as though it can just be tossed aside." The older man spoke in a thick Irish brogue.

"No, speak of it as I know it, I have seen too much for a girl my age and I know in my gut that killing Faith could destroy us all."

"_Willow?" _Faith screamed out in her mind.

"_Don't shout, I can hear you just fine."_ The witch replied.

"_Sorry, this isn't going to work, we can convince them in another way, but we need a distraction."_

"_Agreed, I'm going to slow time in this room and no one will be able to enter, but unfortunately they can watch, get out we'll contact you later tonight or just come to the apartment."_

"_I will, and Willow?"_

"_Faith?"_

"_Thank you."_

"_As much as we are all wary of you, Dawn's right we need you. Now hold on, you'll feel a tinge as the spell begins, you'll have five minutes. Then the barrier around the room with break, and time will continue."_

Agent Paul Smecker made his way through the court house and to the room where Faith Lehane's trial was being held. He pulled the door open slightly and watched as Faith flipped Murphy over her and pulled him against her. She grabbed his gun and raised it to his temple. Then all chaos broke out, Lehane's family began yelling, Connor was trying to control the room, as Il Duce was trying to control the family members who didn't seem at all afraid of the guns. He was about to step into the room when a great tingling feeling smacked into his face, it was like being splashed with freezing cold water on a hot afternoon. Everything in the room slowed down, literally. It was like watching a slow-mo scene in a movie. Connor was slowly trying to run to Murphy, Il Duce was slowly raising his gun to point at Lehane. But here was the odd part; Lehane and Murphy were not moving in slow motion. She let him go and he spun around.

"What the fuck?" Murphy yelled.

"We don't have time!"

"Time? What the fuck is going on?"

"You can't kill me, and this is one of the reasons why."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do it; there are other forces at work here." She held something up. Smecker watched as Murphy stared at her as he reached under the collar of his shirt.

"So you're a pickpocket too, that wasn't on your record."

Her face twisted in confusion. "My records, how did you see my records? Are you working with someone, is that why you're here?"

"We're here, because you're a murderer and you have to pay for your crimes."

"So judge me." She held up her arms in surrender.

He pulled another gun from a side holster and pointed it at her.

"But would you really kill a chosen warrior?"

"What are you talking about?"

She waved Murphy's necklace. "You believe in God, it's obvious, so would you really kill someone who was chosen by a higher power to fight evil?"

"You were chosen, how?"

"In every generation one girl is chosen to fight the things that lurk in the dark that harm the innocent, well I'm that girl."

"You?"

"Yes."

Faith knew that Willow's distraction was being wasted; she also knew that she was being watched by the same agent that had apprehended her. The man before her still had his gun raised and she could feel the spell ending.

"You three are fugitives, aren't you?"

He glanced around, but remained silent.

"My friends can help, but I need to get out of here now."

She didn't bother to give him a chance to think about it; instead she knocked the gun out of his hand and grabbed him. They were now back in their original position. She began to edge them toward the large windows to her left.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting me out of here and showing you a little trick, cause we all know that 'Saints' can't fly."

"What?"

The tingling feeling of the spell ending rippled through the room. She pulled him the rest of the way to the window before he could utter another word and with everyone watching she hurled both of them through it.

Murphy was in shock. Everything was happening too fast and now he was sailing out of a fifth floor window. He could clearly see the dumpster below him that he was about to crash into. Just as he began to pray Faith twisted him around and they crashed. Her back hit the dumpster and his face was burrowed into her chest.

"If you want to get to second base you could just ask." She spoke in a pained voice.

He pulled away and looked at her. She was very pretty; she gave him a weak smile. The fire alarm from the court house could be heard outside. "That's my signal, I have to go." He told her.

"I need to see you tonight."

"I know I'm handsome, but…"

She interrupted him by pushing him off her onto the ground. "No, you all need to see why, why you can't be the ones to judge me." She slid off the dumpster and stood before him.

He stood so that he was level with her. He stared into her eyes trying to read her, but the sound of a car horn interrupted him. He turned to see Agent Smecker's police van waiting at the end of the alley. He turned back to see her watching him.

"Tonight, there's a park south of here you can find me there, just listen for the screaming."  
"What?"

"Murphy!" He heard Connor yelling.

He turned to see his brother running from the van toward him with his gun raised.

Murphy turned back around to see Faith running toward the other end of the alley, which was blocked by the back of another building. Both brothers watched as she jumped straight up, caught the fire escape railing at the fourth story level and then launched herself over the roof another story up.

"Shit, Murph! What the hell happened in there?" Connor asked.

"Faith!" Was all Murphy could say.

Once they were back in the van and driving off, Murphy turned to his brother, "Connor, I think I love her." Murphy spoke sounding dazed.

"What, you don't even know her."

"I don't need to, she's incredible."

"Murph, where's your cross?"

Murphy reached up and touched his neck. "Shit, she stole it!"

As the spell ended the court room full of people watched as Faith dragged herself and one of the 'Saints' toward the window and then threw them both out of it. Vi smirked, she glanced around to see a man watching from the doorway. She nudged Rona's arm and pointed. Rona gasped; it was the agent who had taken Faith in.

It had started out as a routine patrol/training session for both the experienced and new slayers. Faith had come to LA to visit Robin after she had moved to Cleveland, where the other Hellmouth is located. She had promised Robin's charges a chance to patrol with her before she returned to Cleveland, although unknown to Faith or anyone else was that was where the FBI had first spotted Faith and had followed her to LA. That night Faith took Rona, Vi, and three other leaving four other girls with Robin saying that they would go tomorrow and that too many girls would attract too much attention. She took the girls to a club she taught them to be alert even in a loud room, she showed them how to blend in and appear to have fun while still on the prowl. They were enjoying teasing boys, until Faith happened upon a prey too strong for her. She had the girls on the dance floor and spread out in a circle around her so she could keep her eyes on them. As she turned to watch one of the girls behind her, arms snaked around her waist from behind. She was instantly alarmed. She looked up the see Rona watching with silted eyes and a face that said she would jump the second Faith panicked. Faith turned to see a man in his thirties with a long chiseled face, long black hair and dressed as though he were at a rave with a shiny black shirt and leather pants. He glanced down into her cleavage before looking back at her face. She watched as he smiled wickedly at her as he leaned in closer to her.

"Hello, Slayer." He whispered, "I hope your blood tastes as good as the myths say."

Before he could lean any closer she pushed him off of her. He tried to grab for her wrist when Rona punched him.

"Wanna take this outside big boy?" She asked.

Faith nodded, signaling the other girls, as she and Rona dragged him outside into the alley into a trap. Once all of the girls were in the alley and the door behind them had closed, six vampires emerged from the shadows. The girls fought hard, but were only able to stake three when Faith yelled to retreat. The vampires followed them to an abandoned warehouse where they continued their fight. They managed to stake all, but the first one when the FBI arrived. Agents swarmed in to get Faith, but where shocked to find someone about to beat them to it.

Agent Smecker was at the lead, he rushed in first with his gun drawn. Lights flickered on to a scene one would only expect to see in movies, Faith Lehane with sword in hand was circling a man in some ridiculous clubbing outfit. Around them were five other girls watching with fierce eyes.

"FBI, Freeze!" He yelled.

They did and looked up with shocked faces.

The man in the horrid outfit smirked.

"Faith Lehane, you are under arrest!" Smecker continued.

"Damn, Slayer, everyone wants you tonight!" The man remarked.

Smecker wasn't sure of what to make of that comment, so he just ignored it. "You can come quietly."

"Faith!" One of the girls hissed.

"No," Faith interrupted, "I'll go with you, just let the girls leave unharmed."

"And him?" Smecker asked.

"He's not with us." Faith replied.

"Sir, leave immediately."

"Nah, I think I'll stay for the leftovers." He replied and Smecker watched as his face contoured.

Several agents swore in fear as the man before them growled like a rabid dog.

"No one move!" Smecker ordered. "Sir, put your hands in the air."

"I think not." The man replied with a smirk.

The girls watched with nervousness and fear on their faces. Faith who had handed her sword to one of the girls, stepped forward, but before she could take another step the man grabbed her from behind.

Faith had wanted to fight, but fearing the girls getting shot she remained still. The vampire licked Faith's neck.

"Mmm, I heard Slayer blood is the purest there is."

"Sir, back off and put your hands in the air!" The fed yelled.

Several agents clicked their safeties off in warning.

"Sorry, Mr. Police officer, but I saw her first." The vampire hissed.

"Don't move," Faith whispered knowing the girls would hear her. "Don't anyone make a single step."

Again the vampire licked Faith's neck, "I think I shall take my time in…"

Margo was pissed; she had wanted to go too. But no, Faith was only taking along the more experienced girls. Faith had "promised" she would take the rest of the girls another time, but Margo knew that next time may never come. The eldest slayer was retired, which made Faith the number one person to look up to, which made her very busy. So she snuck away from Robin's watchful eyes after lights out and followed Faith and the girls to the warehouse. When she saw Faith being held by the vampire she acted on instinct and fired the bolt from the crossbow. She was going to save Faith and prove to the woman that she worth it. She smiled as the vampire exploded into dust, but that's also when she heard the explosion and felt a sharp pain. Margo gasped as a man yelled, "no one move, who fired, who fired!"

Faith ran to her, "Margo!"

Margo looked up at her as she fell into Vi's arms. The red haired slayer gasped and tears slid down her cheeks, "Margo."

Faith appeared above her, "you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to be part of the gang, I'm sorry."

"No, I am, you should have had a chance."

Margo chocked as she felt blood seeping into her mouth. "Im sorry, I'm so (cough) sorry."

Vi looked up at Rona, who was standing over her. Rona had watched everything; back on the Hellmouth, Sunnydale, Vi had saved her life. Now it hurt to watch Vi have to hold another dying girl in her arms. Rona watched as Faith closed Margo's unseeing eyes and stood. Faith turned to Rona, "protect them, call Buffy, bring her back, Willow, Dawn they have to know. Rona, you are in charge now." Rona nodded her head and watched as Faith clasped her hands and put them behind her head. She turned and walked over to the federal agents, surrendering. Rona watched with tears in her eyes as they cuffed Faith and took her. Faith stopped and spoke so all would hear. "Whoever fired that gun and killed her, I am putting her body in your hands. Her name was Margo Santo, she lived just outside of Mexico City, her mother's name is Maria and her father's name is Raul. It's your job to make sure they know exactly why their daughter is dead."

Smecker watched from the passenger's seat as Faith left Murphy and leaped onto the building. The brothers got into the van and the driver pulled out into the traffic rushing away from the courthouse. He remembered watching the eyes of the girls in the warehouse where he apprehended her. They all seemed to want revenge, Smecker had actually felt afraid. He glanced back at the vigilantes.

"What did she say to you?" He asked casually.

"She said she was chosen by a higher power and to meet her tonight."

Smecker could tell Murphy wasn't telling him everything, but he wasn't going to push it.

"Where?"

"I don't think you should try to arrest her again."

"Why not, she's a criminal." Connor protested before Smecker could.

"I have a feeling that she's on a crusade or something."


	2. Part 2

**Part II**

Faith was on a crusade alright, a crusade to find at least one vampire that night. She had been out patrolling for over an hour. She was about to yell out into the night that she was a slayer and that all the night creatures should just attack her now. "Come on I just need one vampire." She whispered to herself. Then she heard a woman scream, "'bout time."

Murphy led his brother and father into the park with Agent Smecker following close behind. Smecker had insisted on going along, especially since what happen when he apprehended Miss Lehane in the first place.

"_Whoever fired that gun and killed her, I am putting her body in your hands."_

So he and the officer that accidentally killed her traveled all the way down to Mexico and found the girl's family. Her family lived in a very poor section of Mexico City. Smecker knocked on the door, a moment later an older woman looking about 50 answered the door.

"Mrs. Santos," the officer asked.

"Si."

"Do you speak English?" Smecker asked.

"Very little, who you, what you want?"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Santos, but your daughter Margo was killed last week."

The woman blinked and glared at them. "Why did her tutor not come?"

"Excuse me," Smecker asked, shocked by the woman's lack of emotion.

"Sorry, not tutor, watcher, her watcher."

"I'm afraid I don't understand; your daughter was killed accidentally while we were trying to apprehend a fugitive."

"She was not hunting, she was shot?"

"Yes," the office replied.

"By who?"

"Me," the officer replied with guilt in his voice.

"Why?"

"It was an accident ma'am, we warned all the girls at the scene, but she did not comply."

"She really dead?" Now the woman sounded frightened.

After they had brought the girl's body in, the woman had screamed out to her husband. They cried together, and then Raul Santos turned to Smecker and said something that actually disturbed him.

"My daughter was very powerful, we owe her our lives. We also owe Senora Faith our lives; she saved Margo and taught her. Tell her she is in our prayers, she saved Margo, taught her more than we could."

A woman's scream broke Agent Paul Smecker from his thoughts and he followed closely behind the Saints all with their guns at the ready. They burst through a line of trees into a clearing where the saw Faith fighting a man.

"Hey, bitch, that was my breakfast." The man growled.

"Kitchen's closed," she replied as she threw the man into a tree. She turned to the woman and pulled her to her feet. "Run." The woman took off in the opposite direction of the Saints.

The man stood and glanced up to see the Saints. "I see you brought back up."

Faith didn't turn, "what them, they're just here for the floor show."

"Good, they came be _our_ breakfast." A woman hissed.

Smecker turned to find that they were surrounded by seven more, three women, four men. All were snarling and had disfigured faces.

"'Bout time you showed up," Faith called out. "I was getting bit bored." As the man ran toward her, she grabbed him, flipped him, and rammed a piece of wood into his chest. All watched as the man exploded into ash.

The brothers grasped, "what the fuck was that?" Connor exclaimed.

"That was a vampire," Faith replied. She reached for the left side of her waist and unsheathed a sword, "and so are they?"

"So who are you and what the hell is with all the explanations?" One of the female vampires asked.

"I'm the Slayer," she replied, "and these are my would be executioners."

The lead vampire smirked at the four humans. "You fools, doing our job for us. You really have no idea."

Before anyone could react a male vampire with an eyebrow piercing grabbed Murphy and pulled him flush up against him. Connor wasted no time and shot the vampire in the shoulder. The vampire hissed, but kept his tight grip on Murphy. The vampire smirked as he licked Murphy's cheek. "You can taste the anger and (smirk) fear."

Faith tossed Murphy his necklace. As he caught it the cross swung upward and struck the vampire in the face. He hissed and let go of Murphy as this happened Faith tossed Smecker a stake.

"Stab him in the heart!" She yelled.

He looked at her as if she was crazy.

"If Margo could, so can you."

Smecker ran forward and stabbed the vamp as he let Murphy go. He watched with wide eyes as the vampire dissipated before him. Then all chaos broke out, the vampires rushed forward and attacked.

Buffy, Willow, Rona, Vi, and Dawn watched the scene from a few feet away.

"You sure you want to do this?" Willow asked.

"Yes, I don't want any chance of this happening again." Buffy replied.

"So we should go?" Vi asked unconvinced.

"Go, help, Faith wants the agent to see how special Margo really was."

Smecker was fighting off another vampire, when it suddenly exploded before his eyes. There before him was the red-head who was at both Faith's trail and the warehouse where Margo Santos was killed. Before he could warn her of the vampire behind her, it too exploded. Behind the settling dust was the other girl who was also at both the warehouse and the trial. The girls smiled at him, slapped each other a high five, and then ran off to slay more. Before he could think of pausing to watch the girls he was tackled by another vampire. The red head spun around, grabbed the vampire by the back of the neck and threw it as though it were a toy. She reached down and helped Smecker up.

"I don't understand, how?"

"You know Margo was special, right?"

"Sure."

"But no one told you just how special, me, Rona, Faith, we are all just as special." She stepped aside so Smecker could watch as Faith battled three vampires at once. "That's how special, she, we were put here, chosen to protect." As she spoke the Saints finding all the vampires, but the three Faith was battling were dust, stopped to watch and listen to Vi's speech. "She protects the world from creatures like these and you wanted to send her to hell with nothing more than a prayer. She had an accident, but now she's working to make things right, I'm sure if you just saw how she works to train us and make sure us girls survive another night, another apocalypse you'd understand just how powerful and needed she is."

Murphy watched as Faith defended herself against the three vampires. He tried to step forward to help her, but one of the girls stopped him. For a wee little lass she sure was strong. "Watch, she's a big girl."

He did watch, Faith jumped up and flipped over one vampire as she landed she twisted around and rammed at stake into it back, two left. Even from only a few feet away Murphy could see the smirk as she drew another stake as she kicked a vampire, she turned and staked the other. She spun back around and staked the last one. Murphy knew the lust he was feeling was displayed all over his face; he glanced over at his brother to see Connor staring at Faith the same way he just was. Well, they did do everything together…

Faith smiled as she led the group to the house Robin and his group of girls lived in. It was an old abandoned mansion with tons of rooms. "So this is where I'm staying," she spoke as she led them inside. Buffy, Willow and Dawn were waiting in the parlor, where Faith led the group. "This is our fearless leader, B, or Buffy. Willow's the red head and the kid is Dawn, they'll vouch for just how important to the cause I am." Smecker and Il Duce stepped forward to shake hands with the three as Vi and Rona took off to find an empty bed.

Faith ignored them and turned toward the twins. She grasped their belt buckles and steered them toward the hall, but not before catching Buffy's knowing smirk. "So," she whispered knowing that the other slayer would still be able to hear, "you two share _everything_?"

Faith watched as both their faces flushed, she smiled. She grabbed their hands and led them out of the room and up to her room on the third floor. She led them into the sparse room and locked the door behind her. Both men stood and watched her as she moved toward them. Placing a hand on each of their chests she pushed them both back onto the bed. She hopped onto to the bed between them and leaned over and kissed Murphy as Connor removed his shirt. She then turned and kissed Connor while Murphy removed his shirt and then moved to remove hers. She let them pull her shirt over her head and then grasped Murphy and kissed him. As she kissed him she could feel Connor moving behind her. He leaned over and began kissing her neck, shoulders, and back. As she continued to ravage Murphy's mouth she began working on his belt buckle and pants fly. Feeling her probing down there, he reached down and grasped her pants to help them off. Faith broke the kiss and smirked. "Feeling lonely, Connor?" She rolled around so she was lying on Murphy and facing Connor. His eyes were glazed with lust. She kissed him as Murphy began kissing her neck.

Two of the slayers that Faith roomed with were standing outside the room when Kennedy passed by.

"Why are you standing in the hall? Go to bed."

"Can't," Lucy the first one spoke.

"Why?"

Elsie the other replied, "she locked the door."

"You're a slayer open it."

"No, thanks, she'll kill us," Lucy replied in a think French accent that made Kennedy pause before she realized what the girl had said.

Kennedy sighed and twisted the doorknob til the lock popped and swung the door open. "See that wasn't so, oh goddess!"

Lucy and Elsie leaned in to see what had shocked Kennedy. They saw two very naked men lying under Faith who was also naked.

The smaller of the two men placed a hand on Faith's hip, "did ya ask for an audience?"

She turned and glanced at the girls. "Kennedy, what did I tell you about knocking?"

Kennedy turned and left without closing the door. The other two were so surprised by the naked men that they remained and stared. Faith whipped Connor's jacket around her and stepped over to the door. "Sorry girls, show's over." With that she closed the door and placed a chair in front of it.

Lucy and Elsie giggled as they made their way downstairs to see if they could bunk up with Dawn.

"Now boys where were we?" Faith asked as she removed the jacket.

Dawn brought the first aid kit into the parlor as Buffy questioned Agent Smecker and Il Duce. "So are you going to lay off Faith now?"

Agent Smecker nodded his head. "I'll get her file erased, but you make you sure she stays low."

"Don't worry," Dawn spoke as she sat next to Il Duce, "if Buffy can't I will. You have to remove your coat so I can bandage that cut."

"Cut?" Il Duce asked.

She poked the ripped right sleeve of his coat. He hissed as he glanced down at his upper arm and saw the blood soaking his coat. "You must have gotten snagged and not realized it." Dawn told him.

Il Duce took off his coat and sat back. Dawn set all her supplies on the end table next to her. She pulled his sleeve up and began applying antiseptics to the wound. "How does a wee lass like you know all these terrible thing?"

"It's a way life; someone has to patch her up when she comes back from a battle."

"So ya all hide out here?"

"No, just Robin and a few other girls," Dawn spoke as she unwrapped a bandage. "Faith was here visiting from Cleveland. Me and Buffy live in Rome, we came home for the trial."

"Ta stop us?"

"Yes," Buffy replied. "I'm sure by now you see why she is needed."

"I do, but if she is one of your own why did she kill those men."

"That was a long time ago," Buffy spoke, "we were younger, misguided." Buffy sighed. "Too many people were all trying to help Faith at once, but no one was really seeing what she needed."

"Except Angel," Dawn added. She turned to Agent Smecker, "but the Watchers Council, snobby British guardians of the slayer, decided to take her, but they wanted to punish her and not help. She fought back and more people got hurt, it was a mess. She said that prison helped, it calmed her, helped her think and she found peace."

Smecker's cell phone rang and he excused himself from the room. Dawn finished with the bandage.

"All done."

"No, I have a handle on it!" Smecker yelled from the other room. There was a pause and then they heard the front door close.

Dawn yawned, stood and watched as Lucy and Elsie entered the room.

"Dawn, Faith and (giggles); can we sleep with you?" Elsie asked.

"Yeah, sure night Buffy, good night."

Dawn led the way as Smecker reentered the room.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, apparently disappearing on the night that both The Saints reappear and Faith escaped has created mass panic in the police world." Buffy stood and shook his hand. "Il Duce, stay here, I'll call tomorrow, right now the three of you need to stay out of sight."

Il Duce nodded his head and Smecker left.

"Well, since we now know your staying the night, I'll have to find you a bed."

Faith awoke slowly the next morning. She could feel legs entwined with hers, two sets of arms hugging her and two heads nuzzling into her neck. She smirked, good thing she and Robin weren't still together. He would have given her a lecture about valuing herself and how fun was that when she could just 'want take have'. She maneuvered a pillow into her spot and slid out from between them. She grabbed Murphy's shirt and slipped it on and slid into Connor's pants. She removed the chair silently and left the room. Downstairs she found Il Duce in the kitchen making tea as Willow flipped pancakes. She could hear girls waking and someone setting the table in the dining room.

Willow turned to see Faith reach into the refrigerator for the oj, open the carton and drink from it. "Faith, use a glass. We all don't want to taste your bad breath."

Faith scowled and went for a glass. She caught Il Duce smirking at her.

"Nice outfit, I hope you left them something to wear."

"Sure, tight leather pants and a fitted tee," Faith replied. "So you know what's the what on our situation?"

"Smecker should stop by with in the hour."

"What the hell!" They heard Connor yelled from above, "where are my pants?"

Willow couldn't stop herself from giggling.

Buffy entered from the dining room and laughed at Faith's outfit. "Have fun last night?"

"You know it. So aren't all the brats supposed to be up by now?"

Buffy glanced at her watch, "five more minutes and Rona and Vi will be yelling and banging on doors. Apparently Robin's been a little lax on them."

"We'll have to fix that won't we?"

"We?" Dawn asked entering the room.

"Nah, I'm going back to school and you (pointed at Faith) are going back to the Hellmouth."

"Want to come?" Faith asked Il Duce.

"Where?"

"To the Hellmouth, Cleveland; plenty of vampires, you and the twins will never be bored."

"Have ta see what the agent wants of us first."

They could hear giggling and snickers as girls entered the dining room and took their seats. Faith watched Dawn's eyes grew wide as she tried not to choke on her juice. Faith turned and smiled. Murphy stood in the doorway wearing only his pants, but behind him Connor was wearing his shirt and a pink bath towel wrapped around his hips.

"Can I have my pants, please?"

"Nope, if I remember correctly you tried to kill me yesterday. Parading around like that in a house full of girls is your punishment."

Vi entered, took the plate of pancakes and smiled at Connor, "pink suits you."

The whole room including Il Duce and Murphy erupted in laughter.

The night was dark, no moon or stars shone. Street lamps gave a false illusion to safety, but they knew better. Evil still lurked in the shadows; it stood and watched the man leaning on the lamp post. The creature in the shadows waited, but the man simply stood at the bus stop and waited. The man glanced down and checked his watch. The creature leaped and tackled the man into the shadows. The man hissed at the pain of hit back hitting the ground hard, but gasped at the creature on top of him holding his limbs still. It hissed as it leaned down toward his neck and opened it's jaws revealing sharp canine fangs. The man didn't scream, instead he looked up over the creature.

"Yo, bitch bite this." A female spoke as she stabbed the creature with a wooden stake. The creature exploded into dust and the woman helped the man up.

"Tell me again, why I always have to be bait?"

"Because as Rona said it's better that wearing a pink towel."

Sorry folks, this is it, the end.

If you want a sequel or another chapter give me some ideas, cause this was only meant to be two parts.


End file.
